Bersama Bintang
by bulanbiru
Summary: Ran tegar, ya..."


**Yosh! Meine first Maitantei Conan fic. Em... sebenernya aku cuma menulis ulang dan menambahkan beberapa patah kata pada salah satu episode di komiknya... Gomen ne. Fanfic ini begitu tidak jelas sampai-sampai aku bingung atasnya sendiri...**

**Idenya tiba-tiba muncul waktu lagi ngerjain tugas PPKn sambil dengerin Bersama Bintang-nya Drive. Jadilah fanfic ini menggunakan lagu tersebut... tapi nggak tahu deh, masuk apa enggak? Kalo enggak,, mohon kasitau ya,, ntar biar kuhapus lagunya...**

** Oke. On to the disclaimer!**

**All of the characters belong to Aoyama Gosho. The song, 'Bersama Bintang', belongs to Drive.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Gomen ne.**

**A Meitantei Conan Fic :**

**BERSAMA BINTANG**

.

.

"_Padahal…" setitik air mata jatuh, membasahi kotak cokelat Valentine-nya._

_Sonoko terisak._

"_Padahal hanya sebentar tidak berjumpa…"_

_Gadis di sebelahnya terpaku._

"_Ran tegar, ya…"_

_**.  
**_

_**...senja kini berganti malam**_

_**menutup hari yang lelah**_

_**di manakah engkau berada**_

_**a**__**ku tak tahu di mana...**_

_**.  
**_

Gadis itu menatap kotak cokelat Valentine-nya dengan pandangan kosong.

_Jika cok__elat valentine diberikan setelah waktunya... maka perasaannya tidak akan tersampaikan, ya?_

Ia tersenyum sedih.

_Kalau begitu... mungkin cokelat ini kuberikan untuk Otousan saja..._

Perlahan, air mata mulai membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Setetes. Dua tetes. Kemudian menganak sungai.

.

"_**Ran tegar, ya..."**_

.

.

Akhirnya gadis itu terisak. Semakin keras.

_Seandainya... aku bisa tegar..._

Sementara itu, sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya membuang pandangannya ke langit malam.

_.  
_

_Bodoh._

_Jangan menangis..._

_**.  
**_

_**...pernah kita lalui semua**_

_**jerit tangis canda tawa**_

_**kini hanya untaian kata**_

_**hanya itulah yang aku punya...**_

_**.  
**_

_Saat pertama kali kamu menyadarinya, air matamu menetes. Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mengutuk kebodohanku. Atas peristiwa yang telah terjadi kepadaku. Keharusanku untuk meninggalkanmu. Melukaimu._

_Mengakibatkan bening di matamu..._

_Namun kamu tetap tersenyum. Kamu hapus air matamu, kamu bentuk bibir mungilmu dalam sebentuk senyum kecil. Senyum pengertian. Tawa kebahagiaan._

_Dan kamu tetap menungguku, menunggu seorang lelaki bodoh yang telah pergi dari sisimu dalam rentang waktu yang terlalu lama untuk dihitung dan terlalu sakit untuk dirasa._

_Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri._

_Aku hanya seorang__ bodoh yang telah menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam padamu._

_Sakit rasanya melihat kau tetap berusaha tersenyum meskipun kutahu kedua matamu telah semerah saga, meskipun kutahu bahumu telah bergetar menahan isak tangis yang memilu._

_Aku hanya seorang detektif bodoh yang telah membuatmu merana dalam sebuah penantian tak beru__jung, dalam duka tak bermuara._

_Dan perih rasanya melihatmu tetap tersenyum dalam sedihmu. Mungkin lebih baik lupakan aku. Namun tidak. Dalam tidurmu, kamu masih membisikkan namaku..._

_Bibirku bergerak tanpa suara._

_Maaf, maafkan aku..._

_._

_.  
_

Ia melangkah masuk perlahan, bunyi langkah pelannya memecahkan heningnya malam. Langkah-langkah kecil sepatu ketsnya membawanya ke tengah ruangan, ke sebuah meja kecil yang berantakan.

Dan di sana ia melihatnya. Sebuah kotak segiempat kecil yang terbungkus kertas bergaris.

Jemarinya sedikit bergetar ketika akhirnya ia meraihnya dan perlahan membuka pembungkusnya. Ia buka tutup kotaknya, dan ia menatap sendu pada sepotong cokelat berbentuk hati yang kini berada di atas tangan mungilnya.

Seolah meminta persetujuan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah tertidur di sofa sebelah meja.

Ia mengangkat cokelat itu, dan menggigit ujungnya perlahan.

"Manis..."

_**.  
**_

_**...tidurlah, selamat malam**_

_**lupakan sajalah aku**_

_**mimpilah dalam tidurmu**_

_**bersama bintang...**_

_**.  
**_

_Namun sesungguhnya, aku selalu di sini__. Mungkin kamu tidak percaya, namun aku selalu mengawasimu. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tahu kadang kau masih tak bisa membendung isak tangismu..._

_Percayalah, bukan kamu saja yang ingin menangis. Akupun begitu._

_Tapi maaf, aku belum bisa membuka topengku. Ada hal-hal yang terlalu berbahaya untuk kamu tahu. Demi keselamatanmu, demi keselamatanku, dan demi keselamatan semua orang di sekitar kita._

_Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini dulu, walau kutahu itu menyakitimu._

_Percayalah, bukan kamu saja yang merasa sakit__. Akupun begitu..._

_._

_.  
_

Ia menoleh menatap sosok lelah yang kini sudah tertidur pulas. Bias air mata masih terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Matanya melembut saat ia mengulurkan tangannya dan merapikan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kening gadis itu.

Kemudian ia mengambil sepotong jaket panjang yang tersampir, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan.

Ia berbisik di telinganya, perlahan.

"Ran... terima kasih..."

_**.  
**_

_**...sesungguhnya aku tak bisa**_

_**jalani waktu tanpamu**_

_**perpisahan bukanlah duka**_

_**meski harus menyisakan luka...**_

_**.  
**_

_Shinichi?_

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan menghapus air yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian ia bangun, dan terkejut ketika sepotong jaket terjatuh ke kakinya.

Seseorang telah menyelimutinya. Tapi siapa?

Dering handphone mengejutkannya. Ia langsung meraihnya, dan keningnya berkerut saat melihat sebuah nama yang tidak ia kenal di layar handphonenya.

_Detektif Kid?_

"Ha... halo?" sapanya.

"Hai, Ran."

Dan ia terpana saat mendengar suara di sebelah sana. Suara yang amat ia rindukan. Suara yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, yang terulang-ulang di mimpinya...

"S... Shinichi?"

Hening sebentar.

"Aku kelaparan, jadi tadi aku memakan cokelat berbentuk buah persik yang ada di atas meja. Nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Bu... buah persik?"

Sontak gadis itu menoleh ke arah meja, dan mendapati kotak cokelatnya telah terbuka dan isinya telah tiada.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, saat ia tersenyum.

_Perasaanku... tersampaikan..._

"Hei, Ran."

Ia tergeragap dan kembali menaruh handphonenya di telinga. "Ya?"

"Cokelatnya enak. Di mana kamu membelinya?"

Ran tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam. Ke arah bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Air masih ada di pelupuk matanya.

"Nggak akan kuberitahu. Sebab tempatnya sangat istimewa..."

_Shinichi... terima kasih..._

_**.  
**_

_**...tidurlah, selamat malam**_

_**lupakan sajalah aku**_

_**mimpilah dalam tidurmu**_

_**bersama bintang...**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Lihat,"

Ucap gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu seraya mengangkat cokelat yang berbentuk seperti wajahnya. "Cokelat ini tersenyum, tapi matanya menangis,"

Sosok di sebelahnya hanya terdiam sambil menatap cokelat di tangannya. Ia juga menyadari, mulut cokelat itu tersenyum, tapi alisnya melengkung sedih.

"Ia pasti membuatnya sambil menahan tangis..." sambung gadis itu.

Ia menoleh pada anak lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Anak lelaki itu menunduk.

"Kalau begini..." ucapnya menggantung.

"Eh?" si gadis memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi ingin bertemu... Semakin aku memberinya harapan, semakin ia ingin bertemu..." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku tidak ingin melukainya lagi. Walau dengan itu aku harus menghilang dari hatinya..."

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Lembut, namun miris.

Hembusan angin menyibakkan rambut keduanya.

"Aku harus tetap tersenyum seperti anak kecil..."

_**.  
**_

_**...lupakan diriku**_

_**lupakan aku**_

_**mimpilah dalam tidurmu**_

_**bersama bintang...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_Aku menyayangimu, dan rasa itu sudah terlalu berurat berakar hingga kata-katapun tidak lagi mampu untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku menyayangimu dan aku ingin menjagamu dari hal-hal apapun yang mungkin membahayakan keselamatanmu._

_Walau dengan begitu, aku harus membunuh hatiku._

_Namun aku cuma ingin kamu tahu, aku cuma __ingin kamu percaya. Tahu kalau aku tidak pernah pergi, dan percaya kalau aku selalu berada di sampingmu..._

**.**

**.  
**

**owari**

**Maafkan ketidakjelasan dalam fanfic ini...**

**Review akan sangat dinanti.**

**Hontou arigatou,,**

** Ja ne,**

**.bulanbiru. **


End file.
